green_lantern_protectors_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hal Jordan
Hal Jordan 'is the main protagonist of ''Green Lantern: Protectors of the Universe. ''He is a former test pilot, being chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps because of his fearless heroic nature and his power ring, which he uses to create anything he can think of, is powered by his will. Biography Personality Abilities *'Lantern Ring Mastery: *'Indomitable Will:' *'Expert Combatant:' *'Expert Pilot:' *'Genius Level Intellect:' Equipment *'Green Lantern Ring:' *'Green Lantern Power Battery:' Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power." *"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!" *"I need to charge my ring, then you and I are gonna take a little trip." *"Oppressing your home planet isn't enough, Sinestro?" *"The color of cowardice." *"I'm sure they're very proud of you." *"Well, that was surreal." *"You kill him, you're no better than he is." *"His fear won out." *"It's gonna be a helluva fight." *"Fully charged." *"Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern." *"Who'd fear you?" *"Damn straight." *"Just doing my job." *"For the Corps!" *"Nice freaking hair." *"To think we were friends." *"You know how this ends." *"I suggest you surrender." *"You know it doesn't work that way. The ring chose me." *"S'good to be back where I belong. Kinda like you and a prison cell." *"Break this." *"Don't worry. I'll handle this ring-to-ring." *"My will is stronger than my hate." *"A score we settle, here and now." *"Got a ScienceCell with your name on it." *"Green Lantern's got this." *"Hands where I can see 'em." *"Hell yeah, he does." *"Honestly, that's preferable." *"I'll be the judge of that." *"Just asking how you want to be served." *"Know your role, junior." *"Look at us. Fighting again." *"Long time no see, chum." *"Not while I'm wearing this ring." *"Prove me wrong first." *"Run away, like you always do." *"Stand down, tough guy." *"Spoken like a true sidekick." *"Still got a chance to turn yourself in." *"That won't fly!" *"That's a low blow." *"The Corps have authority here." *"The feeling's mutual." *"The Guardians want you on trial." *"The Guardians warned me about you." *"The kind that takes no excuses." *"Tonight's gonna be yours." *"True. Someone does have to get hit." *"Yeah, too much coffee and dumb villain banter." *"Yep. Just a plain ol' ring." *"You and your bleeding heart." *"You better be bluffing." *"You got one free lesson." *"You like boiled, steamed or baked?" *"Back on patrol is more like it." *"Green Lantern's proven that time after time." *"Green Lantern stands its ground." *"I like to think I'm versatile." *"I swore an oath to stop you." *"I'm bringing you in, one way or another." *"Just takes a little imagination." *"Nobody slings a ring like me." *"None of your damn business!" *"Pure uncut willpower." *"Still out of justice, huh?" *"Then let's make this quick." *"Well, I don't like your yellow streak." *"You mean the Guardians' enforcer." *"Rage is never the answer." *"Ring-slinging 101, John!" *"Stop where you are!" *"Just admit, you're impressed." *"Feels like old times." *"I don't fear my fate!" *"Ring, don't fail me now!" *"Never on the first date." *"This is for hitting me." *"Takes more than green boxers." *"My fist means stop!" *"Only us crazy ones." Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters